


The Real Gift Is You

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama
Summary: It's just a little thing, but after everything that's been going on, I wanted to give you something sweet and a little racy for your darling Loryen! Joyeux Noel, mon amie!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Real Gift Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CleverBlackCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverBlackCat/gifts).



Loryen had  _ never  _ been kissed like this before. That much she knew. Then she sank into it, leaving all thought behind. Demanding and gentle, possessive and wondering, he said all of it as soon as he could use his lips for more than just words. Each subtle movement only pulled her in deeper, and that was  _ before  _ his tongue caressed hers and she forgot to breathe. She was  _ everything  _ to him at this moment.

Intoxicating didn’t come close to describing Cullen’s kisses, when he had time to speak his heart. The fact that so much passion was wrapped in a warrior’s discipline only made it more precious to her. That it was accompanied by a warrior’s body and deepened by brandy-rich eyes, and she was as lost as he was.

They pulled back to find some air, because even the most glorious moments couldn’t last forever. Then she remembered exactly what  _ else  _ he used those lips for, and admitted there were a few other things as glorious.

“Don’t we have presents to unwrap?” Her voice was unsteady and far huskier than normal.

‘Undone’ didn’t come close to describing what happened when the corner of his mouth lifted in that smirk just for her, and fire filled her veins. “Oh,” he murmured as he moved forward until her rear hit the corner of his desk, “I think there’s plenty to unwrap right here. Don’t you?”

_ Maker,  _ it was a good thing she was held up by desk and his arms. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching until her lips brushed his.

Sometimes, a kiss could say a thousand words. Sometimes it only needed to say one:  _ yes.  _


End file.
